Death and Wonderland
by Demi-gods from Gallifray
Summary: People say that when you meet 'the One' you'll know.Your heart will speed up and your brain shut down.It's natural.This is not how Alice and Nico felt when they first met. Matter of fact when they first met he'd held a sword to her neck and she'd told him to trip over a dracaena and fall into Tartarus. Definitely NOT normal. But then again, being demi-gods, they usually weren't.
1. Prologue

_The most important things in life can begin with a single thought ,word ,or action_

Prologue

Chiron stared down at the letter in his hands. Sometime before Daedalus decided to sacrifice himself so Kronos's army wouldn't reach camp Half-Blood he had managed to sneak the letter into the centaur's shirt pocket. It was and old envelope with the word "Chiron" written in hurried hand writing. On the top left corner there was a stamp of a barn owl sitting on an olive tree branch. Chiron was alone in the Big House; it had been a few hours since Luke had tried to lead his militia through the Labyrinth. He opened the letter and noticed it was written in old stationary paper, then began to read.

_ Mr. Chiron,_

_If you are reading this letter I have passed away in order to protect your precious camp. In return I only ask for one thing, seven years ago I found three demi-gods wandering my Labyrinth. Their names are Destiny, Alice, and Chrystal. They were of age 6, 7, and 9. They are like daughters to me and I became a guardian to them. I know that they are sometimes reckless and don't think before acting. Destiny and Chrystal are against Kronos and will probably intercept the army and create a massive disturbance. Knowing Alice, who is the adventurous one, she will probably join them. I cannot help if they continue to put themselves in danger, so my last wish is for you to find them after the war which will most likely be coming next summer. If they are still alive ask them to join the camp. They will put up a fight, when this happens show them the letter and the ring._

_ Sincerely, Daedalus_

_ Δαίδαλος_

Inside the envelope there was also a golden ring that read: _Η προστασία μιας σκιάς είναι ισχυρότερη από εκείνη ενός ασπίδας_

Chiron's mind instantly translated the Greek and decided it must have been an inside statement. Afterwards Chiron quickly turned and headed towards the infirmary to take care of injured campers seeing there was nothing else he could do for Daedalus but wait.

* * *

What do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1

_We don't meet people by accident. Every one we meet is meant to cross our paths._

The night was beautiful, with scattered stars. The view was wonderful and since there were few light you could see every constellation clearly. It was the kind of night that would make just about anybody happy and peaceful.

Alice Monticello however was not feeling necessarily happy, or peaceful. Being held at sword point usually put people in a bad mood.

In case you're behind let's do a mini recap. Alice, Destiny, and Chrystal had intercepted "The Ethiopian Cestus ". According to the story the sea serpent was sent by Poseidon to ravage Ethiopia and devour Andromeda.

This name was ironically given to the ship, since it is about half as big and 1/10 as important as it is more widely known cousin "The Princess Andromeda".

Being one of the many minor ships run by Kronos's army it had gone undiscovered for a long time until Destiny, Alice and Chrystal came along.

They tracked the ship until it stopped at a small Caribbean island and, passing of as native demi-gods, joined. The girls acted as if they sincerely wanted to be part of the army.

The three sisters weren't stupid, matter of fact Chrystal, the youngest, had an I.Q. of 318.

So they made special arrangements. Promises, the girls had learned very early in life, should be avoided as often as possible. They were rarely kept and far too hard to maintain.

So when a jar of Greek fire mysteriously exploded right during their "swearing in" and it had to be postponed, they weren't surprised.

Or when, right before they pledged their undying loyalty to Kronos, a fight began among two dracaena. Eventually they forgot about the pledge.

Soon no one paid attention to the three demi-gods.

No one noticed when the celestial bronze swords in the armory were switched for mortal bronze or the steel armor was replaced with faulty silver.

And no one noticed the small covering of powder that appeared randomly over the ship every morning, or the fact that every time it appeared one monster disappeared.

One week after the second failed swearing as the ship was sailing the Caribbean the sisters decided they'd been on the boat long enough.

Destiny and Chrystal's P.O.V.

"Hurry up", hissed Destiny. There were no monsters in sight but it was not a good idea to be seen. Chrystal just rolled her eyes.

"Perfection takes time", she responded.

"I'm not asking for perfection I'm asking that it holds"

"Well I don't care what you're asking I' m the one doing all the work"

"Excuse me but if a monster were to jump through the door and see you I would have to fight it".

"Talking about monsters why don't you get your eyes back on the hallway"

"Watch your tone with me Chrystal Monticel-"

"DONE!"

The 11-year-old girl raised her hands and placed them behind her back as if she touched the small object in front of her it would fall apart.

IT was an almost microscopic bomb attached to the control panel. Don't let its size fool you, once activated it would explode, along with the engines and every other thing onboard.

Her sister, older by 3 years, checked it was clear through a small window then opened the door.

Together Destiny and Chrystal made their way up the stairs. While traveling a hallway they stopped. "Did you hear that?" questioned the oldest, taking a defensive posture as if to fight any monster that might pop out of the corner.

After several minutes of silence they continued to the top-most deck where they would meet their other sister, Alice. Once they arrived both girls noticed a few things.

1. Alice wasn't there.

2. Two mystery horses stood on the deck, a white and black spotted one and a caramel one.

3. The mystery horses had on equipment that read "Camp Half-Blood"

4. The horses obviously hadn't wandered onto the deck in complete gear by themselves so where were their riders.

It was at this time that alarm rang. The two sisters became worried and were about to return for Alice raced onto the deck, covered in sweat with a small scratch on her forehead.

Destiny raised her eyebrows. "No time to explain", replied her sister while trying to catch her breath.

She reached into her shirt and retrieved small silver whistle. It was a gift from a friend, Michael, who was also a half-blood.

Alice took a deep breath then blew into it. To human and demi-god ears alike it made absolutely no sound but in about a minute three completely white pegasi joined the other two.

Suddenly a dracaena noticed them and began to make her way up.

"Get on", yelled Destiny. All three of them jumped onto a Pegasus and set flight.

Just before the clouds swallowed up the ground Destiny caught sight of a caught sight of two boys. One dressed in what appeared to be black everything and the other a few feet behind with a confused expression.

Alice's P.O.V.

The gods were mad at Alice today. Of course they were, it was the only way to explain how she managed to forget the one thing she wasn't supposed to.

Every passenger (dracaena, telekhine, demi-god, etc.) on the cruise ship got their own room except for Alice, who shared with her sisters. Earlier that week she had taken off her peacock necklace and whistle to shower. The necklace she put back on but the whistle Alice forgot.

Now she was creeping through the hallways on her tiptoes, trying to attract the smallest amount of attention she could, while listening for passing monsters.

Her room was on the lowest deck and she passed nearby the Engine room where her older sister was arguing with Chrystal in a hushed whisper.

Not that it helped, Destiny wasn't known for being quiet.

Alice fought the urge to enter the engine room now that she wasn't watching and scare both of her sisters just for the heck of it but decided that it would have some serious side-effects.

Firstly, Destiny's initial instinct when scared is to hit. And secondly, If she did scare them they might ask what she was doing down there and Alice didn't want to appear irresponsible.

Slowly, the girl crept through the hallway and into her room. The walls were painted with light blue-and-beige wallpaper. It had a dresser and a vanity. The mirror was surrounded by seashells that matched the woven ones on the carpet and the ocean themed cover on the queen-sized bed. But right now Alice wasn't interested on the color scheme. She quickly found the whistle on the bedside table and made her way back outside.

As she neared the engine room Alice heard Chrystal say something, a few seconds later the door opened then closed. After counting to twenty Alice continued down the hallway but before she got very far the door opened and closed again.

Her brows furrowed and curiosity took hold. Sneaking further she neared the door until she was right in front of it .Alice kept her back to the wall and opened the door.

But before she managed to look inside a boy came out.

He had shoulder length dark hair and ebony eyes. His clothes consisted of black pants, a black shirt, and a pair of, you guessed it, black shoes. _Emo much? _ thought Alice.

The scariest thing about him wasn't his wardrobe, not by far, it was the three foot long, Stygian iron sword he held in his hand.

With a speed that amazed even her he spun Alice around so she was facing away from the Engine room and raised the blade to her neck. It was about three inches from her throat and she felt her breath catch.

The boy grabbed her hair and pulled back until his lips were extremely close to her ear.

"Listen up, my name's Nico di Angelo and there's something I want you to tell your boss, Luke. Tell him that the camp is still standing, tell him that we are not going to back down, tell him to take his best shot and to send the biggest, baddest monsters he can find. Tell him".

A lesser person would have been scared, and under different circumstances Alice would have found what the boy said strong and heroic, but today too many things had gone wrong and she was not in the mood. Spinning around to face the boy, Nico, Alice took in a deep breath and snapped.

"Listen up, do I look like a freaking messenger bird to you, no didn't think so, you can take all your fancy, heroic bullshit and swallow it because guess what, I couldn't care less. It's impossible to so much as stay alive in this hell hole and you expect me to talk to the guy at the top of the food chain?! I can barely contact the guy running this ship No, screw you Nico di Angelo, I hope you trip over a dracaena and fall into Tartarus."

Let me tell you the guy did NOT see that coming.

He lowered the sword and took a step from her as if she had been infected by some flesh-eating disease.

Alice saw the chance and took he came back to his senses quickly and grabbed her wrist before she managed to escape.

Alice rubbed the ring on her second finger with her thumb and suddenly a 3 ft. long blade appeared in her hands.

Nico quickly let go of her wrist and got his Stygian iron blade in a fighting position.

Alice's sword was made of Celestial bronze and was exquisitely carved with roses and vines. Its creator had been like Alice and her sister's adopted parent. He had taken them in and taught them all he knew.

Most people thought he had died long ago, the ones that knew he hadn't considered him cold and calculating. Looking back on it now he had only been lonely, it didn't matter though.

He had died five months past.

But back in the present, Alice and Nico were instantly caught in a fierce fight. She got his upper left arm but, knowing the blade would absorb her life force, took care not to get scratched.

He'd been trained well but so had she and really the only reason why he had trapped her earlier was because Alice hadn't been paying attention.

Now she was. By chance Nico got behind her and once again place her in a sword-to-throat position; this time however, she had seen it coming.

Alice elbowed him in the ribs and he instantly let her go, clutching at his ribs. She then hit his head with her sword handle and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Alice quickly ran past the hall way, and straight into the arms of a dracaena. There were three, the front most one began to talk.

"Why are you running half-blood", she said by way of greeting. There was a_ hiss_ to her words and she had a glint in her eyes, as if she thought Alice looked suspicious. Alice, in response, did her best to look absolutely innocent. "No reason, just the damn A.D.H.D.", responded the 13-year-old.

The dracaena's eyes narrowed along with the other two.

She then slipped past Alice and continued down the hallway. "What are you doing?" asked the half-blood.

The dracaena sighed -scratch that- hissed as if annoyed but turned and answered the girl. "I'm going to the Engine room". On official orders everyone on the boat had to treat each other the same, which secretly stood for "not kill one another".

Alice's eyes widened as she heard this.

It had been obvious that the boy wasn't on the Titan's side and if ''Nico'' was found unconscious he'd be dead in an instant or worse, brain washed into joining Kronos.

Alice sighed, it had been a really long day and she just wanted it to end.

In a second the Celestial bronze sword had entered the dracaena and she exploded into a puff of powder.

The other two were gone soon enough but one had the on sight to ring the alarm. Alice's ears were soon assaulted with the sound of a screeching siren

. She raced up the stairs towards the topmost deck. If the situation was different Alice would have gone back to rescue the poor half-blood.

She DID have a conscience after all. But the situation wasn't different. Destiny and Chrystal were waiting for her and family was above all.

Soon she reached the appropriate deck and was shocked to find TWO pegasi. Her guilt intensified. If Alice knew the guy hadn't been alone maybe she wouldn't have killed dracaena #1 and then dracaena #3 wouldn't have rung the alarm.

Either way, they were dead now.

Destiny raised her eyebrow as if questioning Alice's appearance. "No time to explain", replied her sister. She reached into her shirt and grabbed the whistle. Alice then blew it.

Once the pegasi had landed a dracaena set her eyes on them. "Get on", yelled Destiny. She, Alice and Chrystal each jumped onto a winged horse and set off. The last thing Alice saw was a relaxing one. It was a very much alive Nico di Angelo and next to him another demi-god

* * *

Remember to review. I love to hear your opinions :)


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Nico di Angelo's P.O.V.

Very quietly Nico and Xander landed on the top most deck of the ship. "The Ethiopian Cestus" had only recently been discovered and Chiron had sent them to take it out.

Being smaller it didn't carry as many monsters as "The Princess Andromeda" but it was something and even a small something will make a difference in the upcoming war.

Nico's watch read 3:07 A.M. He and Xander, a boy from the Hephaestus cabin, quietly sneaked into the lower decks and searched for the engine room.

About half way through they heard voices. Xander opened the nearest door and shoved Nico in, then entered himself. "Did you hear something?" said a feminine voice from the hallway.

Nico glanced outside through the shutters and found two people. They were both girls, one appeared to be 15 and the other 11 or so.

Besides both being demi-gods they were obviously related. With identical blonde hair and blue eyes, the girls were carbon copies of each other.

After a few extremely tense minutes they both left .Nico and Xander exited the broom closet and made their way towards the engine room. They were inside in a few minutes.

"Watch the door, it'll only take me a few minutes", said Xander. Looking at the control panel he began his work, but stopped once he noticed someone else had already set up something similar.

It was in no way near as advanced as the one he had but still worked properly and blended with the wires better than his model.

The room suddenly became too small as he noted that whoever had the control could blow up this whole ship and them with it.

Ignoring that thought, Xander got to work. Suddenly the door was opened and Nico slid through before the person that had opened it saw Xander.

The child of Hades instinctively turned whoever it was and held the Stygian iron blade a few inches from his neck.

He was shocked to find that it wasn't a he; it was a girl about his age with hair and eye-color much like the other two they had passed on the way here.

Nico was feeling especially courageous so he leaned forward until his lips were close to the girl's ears and began talking.

"Listen up, my name's Nico di Angelo and there's something I want you to tell your boss, Luke. Tell him that the camp is still standing, tell him that we are not going to back down, tell him to take his best shot and to send the biggest, baddest monsters he can find. Tell him".

With a sword 3 inches from her throat the girl didn't fight or struggle in any way. That on its own should have told Nico that this particular girl was not like any other he'd met before.

Which would have been helpful to know because the next thing she did was turn around so she was facing him and began to yell.

"Listen up, do I look like a freaking messenger bird to you, no didn't think so, you can take all your fancy, heroic bullshit and swallow it because guess what, I couldn't care less. It's impossible to so much as stay alive in this hell hole and you expect me to talk to the guy at the top of the food chain?! I can barely contact the guy running this ship No, screw you Nico di Angelo, I hope you trip over a dracaena and fall into Tartarus."

Nico was ashamed to admit his reaction was to instantly drop the blade a move away from the girl, whose eyes had now turned into a shade of blue-dark gray, like the sea during a storm.

She tried to make a run for it but Nico was knocked out of his stupor and grabbed her wrist before she managed to get away.

Out of nowhere a sword appeared in her hand and they were instantly caught in a fight. It appeared the gods were in Nico's favor because he managed to get behind her. She saw it coming though and elbowed him, followed by a strong hit to the head.

Nico woke up a few minutes later to a screeching siren. It was at about that time Xander came out of the engine room to find him sprawled on the floor.

Helping the child of Hades to his feet the two boys ran up to the deck. A few dracaenas attempted to hurt them but were quickly turned to dust. Nico and Xander finally reached the top deck, only to catch a glimpse of three blond girls on completely white pegasi disappearing into the clouds.

Quickly the two boys climbed onto their own pegasi and fled from the ship. It wasn't until later that night once Nico was in bed and ready to go to sleep that the girl returned to his thoughts.

_ If only she wasn't part of Kronos's army and hadn't knocked me out, I might consider her good looking_.

* * *

So what did you think of that last part? Please review and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the Titan War

_When people say love is a compromise, they usually mean to say it's a complete surprise. - Anonymous._

The three Monticello girls were in the Greys sister's cab while they argued about en eye. Destiny rolled her eyes and handed them five golden drachmas while Alice and Chrystal grabbed their bags and rushed out of the taxi with a speed that would have surpassed that of Hermes's magic shoes.

"What now?" asked Alice as the Grey's cab speed off. "Look", said Chrystal, "Even though we _would_ have been fine on our own Daedalus trusted these people and ended his life so they wouldn't die, we have to have more faith in that decision and if he thought that this would be the best place for us then it is".

Alice sighed even though she knew Chrystal was correct. Together the three girls climbed up Half-Blood hill and down to the Big House.

They opened the door and walked in on Chiron, Mr.D, Annabeth, Percy, Connor and Travis who were discussing the lack of camper due to the fact that most of them died during the Titan war II. Suddenly all eyes turned to them.

The three girls were quiet except for Chrystal who had always trusted easily and was very social. "Hi I'm Chrystal, that's Alice and Destiny", she said while shaking every one's hand.

"Ah yes, Chrystal I've been waiting for you three to arrive. This is Dionysus, you may call him Mr. D, Connor and Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Connor lead the to the Hermes cabin, they will be staying there until they are claimed." responded Chiron then continued conversing with the other two demi-gods.

Connor, who had until then been scanning the girls gave a small nod of his head and walked out of the Big House. Once they were all gone Annabeth turned to Chiron, "Who were those people".

"You could say they were Daedalus's adopted daughters". Percy and Annabeth both raise their eyebrows, shocked and a teeny bit curious.

"But Daedalus lived in the Labyrinth how did he even find them?" Chiron thought for a moment then responded, "I do not know the whole story but would appreciate if you kept this quiet".

"Of course", said both demi-gods, and then walked out of the house toward the field where they were having archery lessons.

"This is the cabin, sorry if it's a little messy. The claiming is done on Friday for new campers, you can choose a bunk even though you won't stay long. And it's only fair I warn you, Hermes is the god of thieves." said Connor. The girls tried to stifle their laughs but failed miserably.

"What", asked the boy. "Oh nothing but isn't your last name Stoll?" inquired Chrystal. "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

This only made them laugh harder. _Deja vu_, though Connor as he rolled his eyes and said, "Once you're done go to the Fields we're practicing sword fighting".

"Wait what if we get lost", asked Destiny, who was always the obvious one

"Well it's a field full of adolescents with swords and shields, you can't miss it".

_Adolescents._ Connor grimaced at his vocabulary; Annabeth had been rubbing off on him. Then the boy turned around and walked out.

Nico di Angelo had been sword fighting with the air as Connor Stoll walked up to him muttering under his breath. "Hey where were you?" asked Nico. "Showing some new campers to the Hermes cabin". This caught Nico's attention, during the Titan war II Kronos had recruited just about every half-blood that could hold a sword.

"Campers?" asked the son of Hades. "Yeah", responded Stoll. "Three of them, sisters, blond with blue eyes, a few years apart, they'll be here in a few minutes".

A nagging began in Nico's mind as he heard the description. It matched that of the girls a few months ago, but lots of people died during the war and the odds of them having survived were very slim.

Very slim but not impossible because at that very second a feminine voice rang out from behind Nico, "I never understood the point of sword-fighting when you could us a bow, they are safer." The boy felt Connor tense beside him and turned to find three girls conversing among themselves.

THE three girls, including Ms. "Trip over a dracaena and rot in Tartarus". She nodded at something her sister had said and turned her head until she was looking straight at….Nico. She froze and the others looked too.

One that appeared to be the youngest scanned her sister's face with confusion then walked over to the boy. _Oh joy._

"Hello I'm Chrystal, have we met before?" asked the young girl. One of her sisters rolled her eyes as the other one face-palmed. The child of Hades shook his head, "You and I, no. Ms. "Go rot in Tartarus" and I, yeah".

Chrystal's eyes showed confusion which quickly gave away to understanding. She then began to laugh. _Their family_ Nico concluded_ is overrun by unpredictable psychopaths._ Then the oldest one began to chuckle quietly while Alice blushed from embarrassment.

Nico was blushing too but more out of anger then anything, meanwhile Connor stood quietly behind him watching with amused eyes.

Destiny then began to walk towards Nico too, dragging Alice by her wrist. The smaller girl put up a fight but quickly stopped as the older one gave her a glare that could freeze Apollo himself. Making her way towards the child of Hades she extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Destiny and this is Ms. "Go rot in Tartarus", said the girl teasingly.

"Alice", corrected the other one, "I'm Alice"

. She, unlike her sisters, did not extend her hand but instead began to fiddle with a small dagger that was similar in design to the sword Nico had last seen her use. Connor had by now caught up but before he could say something that would result in Nico punching him Mark walked up to them. Mark was a demi-god from the Aphrodite cabin, even though he did not resemble them in any way besides looks.

He was smart and instead of spending time looking at his reflection in a mirror had trained every spare second he had. This resulted in him being one of the few demi-gods to reach their 37th birthday. Being one of the few demi-gods to reach that age AND one of the second Titan war survivors he had been offered a job to teach the remaining half-bloods.

"You guys paired up yet", asked the tall ginger as his green eyes scanned each face, noticing the new campers. "Huh", asked Connor who had been too busy planning a "welcoming ceremony" for the new campers to notice anything around him.

"I'll take that as a no, O.K. then. I do believe you're new." "Oh, I'm Alice, that's Chrystal and this here's Destiny", said the girl, placing her dagger back in its place.

"Well I'll call you Blondie, Oracle and Chrys", said Mark good-naturedly .The girls smiled and nodded, liking their new names. "But back on the subject", said their teacher, "Blondie and Nic, Oracle and Stoll, Chrys follow me there is a boy from the Hephaestus cabin that arrived late and isn't paired up". Mark and Chrystal walked away along with Destiny and Connor, who were searching for an empty space to train.

Nico and Alice's point of view

Shortly after they were left alone to train Alice began to talk.

"Hey, look, I know that I knocked you out and told you to fall into Tartarus but you should know that I don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

Nico thought about this as he got in a defensive post and held out a replacement sword in front of him, his own wasn't permitted seeing as it was "a danger to the students".

"If you had the chance and knew that we were going to be in the same camp would you have done anything differently?"

Alice mimicked his position and thought about this, "Do I have to answer honestly?"

He gave her a look that read "Obviously" and clashed their sword together.

She swiped at his chest and dodged his sword, "Honestly if I knew that we were going to be in the same camp for a full two months I would have attempted to hit the part of your brain that stores short term memory so you wouldn't remember my face, where ever it is that your brain stores short-term memory"

Nico gave her and "are you kidding me, I could kill you in a second" expression as he avoided her blade and parried another throw.

"Oh crap, that was the wrong answer wasn't it". She asked, moving around.

"You're not very social are you?"

"No, Chrystal's the social one and Destiny's the sporty one".

Nico managed a complicated move that made her drop her sword and he quickly picked it up so one sword was touching her neck and the other was behind her neck.

"If Chrystal has the socialness and Destiny has the sportiness what do you have"

Alice looked him straight in the eyes and said in a husky voice, "I got the looks haven't you noticed".

Nico was so distracted he didn't notice as one of her hands snaked towards his and ripped the sword from his grasp, getting under his arms until she had him in the same sword-to-throat position that he'd had her in the "Ethiopian Cestus"

"If you don't want to start off on the wrong foot why are you continuously putting me in threatening situations?"

Alice stepped away from him and lowered her sword. "O.K., besides being easy on the eyes I also have a wonderful ability to solve complications. Tell me something you want help with and I'll help."  
Nico looked at her for a while before deciding that she was being serious and began to talk. "I'm having a few problems back home in the Underworld."

They both got in a defensive pose and began to go through the actions of sword fighting as they continued.

"What are they?"

"Persephone keeps turning me into flowers and hates me even though as far as I'm concerned I've never done anything to her."

At this point Alice actually lowered her weapon, stepped away from Nico and gave him a look he knew far too well. It was a look Annabeth gave Percy often that read "The answer is obvious and you are an idiot"

Nico moved the blade in his hand dramatically and she remembered that they were both supposed to be fighting.

She resumed combat with the boy and began to speak.

"Honestly sometimes boys are absolute morons. After spending six months a year with someone for longer than millennia feelings are bound to show up. I mean even if they are Stockholm's type of feelings, they are still feelings. You get it now?"

Nico raised his eyebrows as he dodged then attempted to tear her arm.

Alice sighed as if she couldn't believe that he still hadn't caught on and continued.

"Persephone and Hades are married; you are Hades's son but not her son. This is basically a Hera/Zeus/Heracles recurrence except that Persephone doesn't have such a small temper."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"So do you get it NOW?"

Nico used the fact that she was distracted and repeated what he had done earlier, putting one sword behind her and one in front.

Before Alice noticed she was stuck.

"So what are my odds of getting out of here?"

The boy couldn't help but smile, "Very slim".

He let her get out of his hold and they began again.

* * *

My story's going to be a little bit different than others, it's going to take a few chapters before they become friends.I don't plan on speeding things up too much. Remember to review, I love to hear what you think :)


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice, Destiny, and Chrystal were in the Hermes cabin.

The day had gone by awfully quick; they had just finished with the sing-along and were getting ready to go to sleep.

"You know", said Chrystal to her sisters, "I've been hearing a lot of things about the guy that showed us here." "Who Connor?" asked Alice. "Yeah, apparently he's the 'prankster' and let me tell you LOTS of campers have been tricked by him".

"That can't be, we practiced sword-fighting and he seemed decent, oh yeah and Alice how did your practice with Nico go?" Before Alice could respond Chrystal said, "Speak of the Devil".

Destiny turned to find Connor behind her with a smile on his face and a knife in his hand. "Hey Destiny, you dropped this earlier when we were in the field fighting".

On instinct she turned to look at her belt and the girl's eyebrows scrunched up. "You know, that's weird I swear I put that back, thanks though."

He handed her the small dagger then turned around and walked back to his bed. "That was weird", said Alice looking through a Greek mythology book she always carried around.

Yeah, I know". Chrystal was eyeing Connor curiously when Alice looked up from the book and at her older sister. Instantly her eyes widened and Destiny noticed, "What, what's wrong." "Nothing", responded the girl but her voice was high and it became obvious she was lying.

Hearing this Chrystal stopped looking at Connor and her eyes zeroed in on her 16-year old sister.

"Destiny, don't freak out, but there is a five-inch tarantula on your shoulder."

For those of you who don't know, Destiny's fear of spiders is greater than that of Annabeth's. It originated when she went exploring in the Labyrinth one day and found herself caught in a trap.

Long story short, don't take a dive in a pit full of 3ft long spiders and expect to come out unchanged.

So of course, when Destiny heard this, her first reaction was to freak out, exactly as Chrystal told her not to do, and jump two feet of the floor while screaming "Get it off, Get it off!"

Her shrieks had caught the attention of just about everybody in the Hermes cabin, most of who began to crack up, including Connor.

"Dez stay still, you're scaring it", said the ever-composed Chrystal.

Destiny ignored her words and began to grab at her back. "If you keep doing that it's going to go down your back", continued the younger girl. This part actually sank through but it was too late because the furry arachnoid was already inside Destiny's shirt.

In a moment of pure desperation the girl grabbed her top and ripped it off her body. She tossed the shirt far way and slid down the wall, one hand over her heart the other clutching her waist. Chrys sighed and walked over to the shirt.

She picked it off of the floor. Out of it tumbled a spider, a FAKE spider.

It was at this time that Katie from the Demeter cabin walked in to question, and maybe stare at( not that she would admit it) a certain Stoll brother.

You probably can't imagine her shock when she found most of the campers dying from laughter, Connor with a strange look on his face, Chrystal holding a spider, and Destiny sitting on the floor with her back to the wall in only jeans and a black lacy bra.

"Travis and Connor what did you do to the poor girl?!" Instantly Katie's maternal instincts took over and she neared Destiny.

"Hi, I'm Katie, can you tell me what happened".

"A sp-spider j-j-just appeared on m-my shirt and, the sp-sphinx gave us S.A.T.s. Th-the sp-spid-spiders we-were sup-supposed t-to tr-trap."

At this point Katie had noticed that the girl wasn't THAT scared, just going into shock. Katie pulled her off the floor and began hugging her. Alice ,who had stood up she heard the word 'trap', moved closer to Destiny, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

She gave Connor a "You did this and in return I will kill you in your sleep, go to the Underworld, drag you to Tartarus , tie you up next to Prometheus, and laugh as an eagle eats at your liver" look. So did Chrystal ,who had thrown the false arachnoid outside.

Suddenly Connor wasn't feeling so good about his prank, more so he actually felt _guilty_. As a child of Hermes guilt wasn't something he'd experienced often, especially not because of a prank.

Summoning some courage he walked across the cabin until he was in front of Destiny, who had stopped hugging Katie, and looking into her startling sapphire-colored eyes.

"Hey look, I'm sorry, if I'd known you are as afraid of spiders then an Athena kid I wouldn't have done it."

Destiny met his guilt-ridden blue orbs and just when he thought she was going to say something like "it's okay, you didn't know" there was flash of color and he was on the floor holding his nose which was overcome with a deep, searing pain.

"You punched me!" It took Connor a second to notice the words had come from his own mouth.

"Actually I did", said Chrystal, who despite her younger age was very protective of her sisters.

Some guy behind him whooped and another one whistled.

Travis walked up to his brother and helped Connor, who was checking to see if his nose was broken, to his feet.

After doing so Travis turned to the three sisters with an amused smile on his face .He was used to seeing much protectiveness in a family of demi-gods, but never before had he seen three half-bloods so close.

Sure every sibling of the same godly parent liked each other but these girls had telepathic powers with one another.

"Welcome to camp Half-Blood."

After checking that the girl was stable Katie dragged Travis over to a corner and began questioning him about the glue.

Connor turned to Destiny and whispered, "I won't ever admit I said this but I'm very sorry." He then smiled at her with apologetic eyes and walked back to his cot.

* * *

Despite this story being mostly Nico/Alice it will also have a bit of Travis/Destiny. I'm sure some of you have already noticed most of my couples get off to a rocky start. Virtual cookies to those of you who noticed the Katie/Travis thing when she walks into the room. I'm a complete Tratie-fan :)


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3th P.O.V.

Nico was bored, incredibly so.

The son of Hades was searching for little Ms. "Go rot in Tartarus".

Apparently she hadn't shown up to her archery class and Nico, who had been the closest person to Chiron when he heard, was sent to look for her.

Sure the day before they'd laughed a bit but Nico didn't appreciate being humiliated by a girl, much less one that appeared to be Aphrodite's descendant.

Of course what he thought didn't matter, which is why the boy now found himself walking through the woods searching for someone who probably took a wrong turn walking to the class.

Nico was just about to turn back, convinced that the girl he was looking for wasn't in the forests, when he heard a sigh of frustration coming from behind a large rock.

At first he though it must have been a dryad but once the boy rounded the corner he was amused to find Alice.

In a hole.

Oh the little ironies in life.

She looked up to find Nico and scowled at him, something that made the whole situation even more amusing.

"What are you looking at Death Breath?"Nico ignore her question

"Were you by any chance following a white talking rabbit when you landed in this, uh, predicament." asked the son of Hades. Alice gave him the finger then leaned against the wall, which was a dark color from years of being there.

"I wasn't chasing a rabbit I was forowin sa lound". She mumbled the last part and in response the boy raised his eyebrows.

"Please talk louder I can't hear you from all the way in Wonderland".

She glared at him then said, in a louder voice, "I was following a sound damn you, happy now?"

Hearing this Nico began to chuckle but quickly found himself having to lean on the rock for support.

Alice glowered at him once more then continued her attempt to ascent the walls. Nico still hadn't stopped laughing when Alice slid down the slick walls for a third time after attempting to climb out.

"Why are you here if you aren't going to help me get out!"

"You see Wonderland, I WAS supposed to look for you seeing as classes already began but this is a lot more fun than shooting arrows at a bull's eye."

"Did you just call me Wonderland?!"

Nico threw her a killer smile from above her head, "Yes Wonderland I did'.

Nico liked teasing Alice. The girl, however, did not react well to his comment and within a second had picked up a stray pebble from the ground and thrown it at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" "I don't know Angelo", she responded in an extremely sarcastic voice, "What WAS that for"

He moved away from the pit a bit.

"So, following a mysterious sound you say. Any chance it was a rabbit. I mean you already fell in the hole; all we're missing is the white talking bunny with gloves and a watch."

She picked up another rock and chucked it at his head, despite the fact he was too far away.

Alice did this three more times before running out of pebbles.

"It doesn't even matter just get me out." Nico smiled teasingly at her and just before he began to talk there was a shuffling sound in the bushes to his left.

"What was that?" Asked Nico, now on high alert.

Then, without a second's notice, a brownish, 2 ft. long snake with yellow lines down its sides jumped (or more correctly, slithered) out of the shrub.

Now, most of you are expecting a Son of Hades to be scared of nothing, fearless and strong. You aren't that far off, not many things could scare Nico.

Except for Persephone, or an angry Annabeth, or snakes of course.

So when one of the cold-blooded reptiles slithered out of a plant and headed for Nico, his first reaction was to reach for his sword and take a step back.

Big mistake.

Nico's foot slipped on the edge of the hole behind him. First he was falling then, it stopped.

The Son of Hades felt something move beneath him, it was followed by the sound of a very annoyed Alice.

"Get of me Angelo, before I'm forced to hurt you."

He groaned and rolled off her, something hard to do considering the size of the pit. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"What was that, did you just decide it would be nice to jump into a hole? No one knows we're her Nico. It'll probably be sundown before someone notices that we're BOTH missing."

It was at this time that the snake, one that had already caused much, much trouble, slithered over to the edge of a 10 ft. deep whole and fell in.

* * *

Cliff hanger O_O

Remember to review and have a happy (if slightly late) 4th of July.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice knew what was going through her mind when Nico fell ten ft. into a hole and landed on top of her.

It was somewhere along the lines of, "_I'm stuck in a pit with a pretty moron"_

She can't, however, tell you what was going through her mind when a snake fell ten ft. into a hole and landed on top of her.

She froze, stopped thinking. She did the one thing demi-gods could never afford to do, absolutely nothing.

Nico had a similar reaction, but not because he was scared, even though he was.

He didn't move because the snake had slitted eyes and should it, gods forbid, become a little TOO agitated it could easily sink it's fangs into Alice

Different snakes had different poisons and Nico wasn't sure if this poison could kill.

_Damn it_ thought the boy.

He slowly moved his hand towards the reptile, doing his best to keep it calm and not explode at the same time.

Nico's nimble fingers wrapped around the snake as one hand closed near the head and the other near the tail. He got to his feet when it slipped.

The damn snake slipped RIGHT OUT OF HIS FINGERS. He didn't have a long time to think about it because now the snake was agitated, very agitated.

In a second it had bitten Alice's lower leg. In a hurry, she tore it off her and threw the animal against a wall.

Her hands began to shake and her eyes to water.

Nico kneeled and examined the bite.

It wasn't clean since she had basically ripped the snake off her leg and it was getting a bit too red a bit too quickly. He picked her up bridal style and quickly shadow traveled to the Big House.

"What happened?" asked Chiron, quickly dropping his hand of cards and standing up from the table.

"She got bitten by a snake; I don't know the name but got a good look at it. Will she be alright?"

"I don't know", said Chiron.

He called two Apollo campers and asked them to take Alice to the infirmary. As Nico began to follow the centaur put a handout.

"Go back to your class. I'll alert her sisters when she feels better" Nico hesitantly walked out of the Big House and headed to the rock-climbing wall.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Destiny was bad with a bow.

She couldn't hit something two feet in front of her.

Sword were more her style. Of course, she wasn't very glad to find out that archery was her first class that morning.

Destiny and her sisters each had different schedules so she would be alone. The girl barely had enough strength to drag herself out of bed.

After breakfast she reached the class as the teacher began talking.

" Everyone pick up a bow and some arrows, try to hit the bull's eye. Some campers and I will be going around helping".

Destiny had shot an arrow, which had landed in the outer white part when a hand landed on the older girl's shoulder.

She spun around to find herself face to face with a very mad, very purple Connor Stoll.

"What in Zeus's name happened to your hair, did you pick a fight with Mr. D.?" A red blush crept up the boy's neck and towards his face.

"Don't act like you don't know, this is your fault" Destiny's face showed confusion but inside she was grinning like a maniac.

"I'm sorry Stoll I have no idea what you are talking about." Said the girl, feigning innocence.

"Come on admit it. You put dye in my hair to get me back for the spider."

"You know, I'm not the only person in camp who might want to give you a taste of your own medicine. Pranked anybody lately?"

Connor's mind flipped through his latest pranks.

He had spray painted the Apollo cabin's windows black

Switched the hammers and screwdrivers in the Hephaestus cabin into hammer and screwdriver shaped balloons

Switched the books from the Athena cabin to kindergarten pop-up books (most not all, they have a lot of books)

Covered the Iris cabin with Skittles (Taste the Rainbow!)

And hidden the mirrors in the Aphrodite cabin.

Destiny noticed his thoughtful expression and began to laugh.

Connor pinned her with his eyes. "I knew it was you! I'd watch my back Tanner, you've declared war!"

With these last words Connor walked away, leaving Destiny very shocked and just the tiniest bit scared.

* * *

Destiny was just about to go to lunch, where she would meet up with her sisters when a girl named Melody from the Apollo cabin walked up to her.

"Hey Destiny, its Destiny right? Either way, Alice got bitten by a snake. She's alright and in the infirmary, I'm supposed to take you there"

Destiny was a shocked and scared for her sister. Within three minutes she and Melody had reached the infirmary.

The daughter of Apollo stayed outside while Destiny entered to find her sisters, one standing up and the other sitting down with a wrapped up foot.

Destiny hugged Alice then pulled back and looked at her straight in the face

"It is exactly like you to get bitten by a snake on the second day isn't it?"

Chrystal laughed behind her hand and Alice gave her older sister a devious smile, "What can I say, got bored."

"Plus", chimed in Chrystal, who had sat down on a chair across from Alice. "She's not the one who decided to start a war. I passed Connor Stoll on the way here, love what you did to his hair"

Destiny began to laugh.

"So, AL, how did you manage to do all this? Don't leave anything out"

"It's a loooooong story", said Alice from her seated position.

Destiny pulled up a chair and sat down, the three girls forming a circle.

"Oh, we've got time" The stayed like that, telling each other stories of their day, for a few hours until it was time for diner.

After that and the sing-along, everyone went to their cabins, took showers, got changed and went to sleep.

"Night"

"Night"

"Night"

* * *

Awww. Sisterly love :) On the whole "prank war thing" it's going to get a lot better don't worry. Please R&R


End file.
